


empty

by kriszeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriszeth/pseuds/kriszeth
Summary: this is a poem about my favorite demon





	empty

empty

 

an empty battlefield ahead of her lies.

another cemetery, greens and grays in blood dyes.

in the aftermath a lone demon mourns.

for a god. for an angel. not even she knows.

now alone and stranded from her kin she runs,

she gave all to her cause,

but her cause is **lost**.

 

in an empty hallway with its white walls,

among flickering lights, a rebel she walks.

at the end of the corridor an angel sleeps,

and she waits and waits for blue eyes to blink.

after a storm and a ping, in the dark his eyes shine,

and he calls for his brothers, but she's all that he finds,

a caretaker, a demon, now his poetry muse,

though there's no time for rhyming nor guilt, but abuse.

battles follow quickly as new alliances are drawn,

and she follows again, for a new cause she dreams.

loyalty, she says, but **LOVE!** it screams.

 

an empty warehouse her tortured cries fill,

there is gore, there is carving and her guts are spilled.

bloody screams resound as she's torn apart,

but still she laughs in the face of demise.

her bones might be broken, but not her resolve,

even when at night, skin raw, on the cold floor she lies,

castiel, castiel, she chants in her mind.

a demon praying, a first for her kind.

but no one ever answers, no one really cares,

it is not her tears, but his absence what **pains**.

 

an empty alleyway, on a fight she dies,

not a demon, not a follower, but for love she still lies.

tires squeal in the distance as she burns for her sins,

was it worth it, she wonders, smoky voice all but killed.

a last time she prays, a last prayer she mouths,

for her cause. for her unicorn.

the **release** from hell bounds.

 


End file.
